


In Your Clothes

by the_rain_shall_fall



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yooseven is floof and it is perfect material for floof, i'm laughing at the sudden change in tags LOL, ok it's not entirely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rain_shall_fall/pseuds/the_rain_shall_fall
Summary: Yoosung loves stealing Seven's clothes which would lead to the hacker having a mini heart attack. Until he snapped and couldn't keep his needs under wraps.- =͟͟͞͞ ( ꒪౪꒪)ฅ✧





	

**Author's Note:**

> because it's Yoosung's birthday today, apparently. (≖ヮ≖)

Yoosung woke up with a start, blinking and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He turned to look at the clock on the nightstand – 9:27 am. Thankfully his classes today were all late this afternoon; he didn’t want to move from his lover’s embrace, all warm and cuddly. A grin graced his lips as he snuggled against Seven, the red-head still sleeping deeply and yet the hold he had around the blond’s waist tightened.

Yoosung loved moments like this where he could stare at Seven’s face without getting caught. He would spend minutes, or even hours, just staring at the serene look on his lover’s face, the worry lines and sadness that would sometimes cover his face gone. The hacker looked so peaceful in his sleep and Yoosung was very thankful for that. He’d usually push himself to his limits, not getting enough sleep and drinking too much Dr. Pepper for the needed sugar high.

He brought up a hand to caress the sleeping man’s face, finger flitting over the man’s cheeks, lips, jaw – every place the blond could touch. Seven was so handsome; it wasn’t a surprise when people would spare him a second glance when the hacker decided being cooped up in his room was tiring. He always had that smile and the mischievous sparkle in his eyes, and on certain times when he would take time to dress up and have an effort to fix his hair, God help Yoosung and his poor heart. He’d usually end up a blushing and stuttering mess.

And that fluttery feeling he has when Seven would come and pick him up for an impromptu, out-of-the-blue date was more than welcome, especially when Seven would coax him to sleepover at his and be all adorably pushy in cuddling.

The blond covered his mouth to muffle his giggling and nuzzled against the hacker. Ah~ he should really get up and cook them lunch, seeing as he spent 3 hours snuggling against the warmth of his boyfriend. But getting up without waking up said boyfriend was harder that he thought, with the red-head’s grip on him tight and unmoving. Yoosung wiggled out of the grasp and grinned when Seven hugged a pillow close, nuzzling against it, probably thinking it was him.

Shivering slightly from the loss of Seven’s warmth, Yoosung gladly stole his jacket on the chair, wearing it and loving the warmth and scent of Seven that wafted from the jacket. He held it close to his body; burying his nose in the fabric and making himself blush. Now, enough with the giddy, fluttery feeling. He needed to cook a meal for two~

***

Cold. It was really cold. A red-head tangled up in the sheets groaned as he tried to find his source of heat – his lover, particularly. Seven didn’t want to wake up even though the sun was peeking from his closed curtains. He just wanted to spend the day in bed, lazing around and not doing his work again. But the smell of fried rice and something else – was that chicken? – roused Seven from his slumber as he blinked away the sleepiness from his eyes. Was Yoosung cooking? He loved Yoosung’s cooking.

Fumbling for clothes and failing to find his jacket, Seven emerged from his room and made a beeline towards the kitchen where all that heavenly smell was coming from. He was about to greet the blond, who was humming and fluttering all over the kitchen, but he ended up making a choking sound. Yoosung was wearing his jacket – why was he wearing his jacket?! – and the blond was only in his shirt and shorts.

Yoosung turned around to see Seven blushing, his face the same shade of red his hair was. “Sae? What’s wrong?”

Seriously, what was wrong with him? Just seeing Yoosung – cute, adorable little Yoosung – in his jacket that hung over his shoulders and draped his body in warmth and probably his scent was… was doing things to Seven. Every goddamn time Yoosung wore something of his, Seven would just stop functioning rationally and that warm and possessive feeling would grow in his chest.

_Mine._

How he loved that – his pinning over the blond for many years turned into reality and here they were, being disgustingly sweet and domestic and Seven wouldn’t have it any other way. His clothes would always look big on Yoosung, what more his jacket which was a size larger than his normal one? It would be longer, Yoosung would have to roll up the sleeves to actually use his hands. The length of the jacket reached mid-thigh and with only shorts on, Seven was granted the view of milky legs that would twitch and wrap themselves around his waist as he pounded into the writhing blond on the matre –

 _Woah. Woah. Not going there. Too early, Saeyoung. Too bloody early._ Even though it was probably already sometime in the afternoon.

Seven snapped out of his reverie as he grinned at Yoosung, the blond blinking at him like a cute, clueless little puppy waiting to have his attention. He closed their distance and kissed his lover, chaste and sweet and short. “Good afternoon, baby~”

Yoosung grinned, laughing a bit as he nuzzled against Seven’s neck. “Good afternoon. You slept a lot, Saeyoung.” The hacker wrapped his arms around the blond and savored the contact, the warmth he was seeking earlier given to him until the pan sizzled. Yoosung immediately jumped out of his grasp and checked if his cooking wasn’t burnt.

“I’ll get the table ready.” Seven received a hum and went on to distract himself with setting the table. It wasn’t after a few minutes when he was forced to stare at Yoosung across the table, that damn jacket still on him.

Thankfully, both of them were pre-occupied with the food Yoosung prepared, the comfortable silence enveloping them. But Seven wasn’t comfortable, not without stealing glances at Yoosung who was happily eating, snuggled up in his jacket. He needed to calm down and… and what? He didn’t know. Maybe… maybe talk this with someone? Zen might have an idea.

***

Why was he talking to the albino again? Oh, right. He needed someone’s opinion on this.

Seven grumbled as he waited for Zen to stop laughing at his current predicament. He visited the albino in his apartment after dropping Yoosung off at school for his afternoon classes. He couldn’t help it, ok? So what if he loved seeing the college student in his clothes to the point of wanting to devour the clueless pup on the spot? That wasn’t something to laugh at!

“S-so… you mean to say…” Zen wheezed as he tried to stop laughing. “You’re problem is… he’s too adorable in your clothes and you can’t control yourself?” Seven grunted an affirmative, which sent the albino into another fit of laughter.

“D-didn’t know you ha-have that kink, Seven!” At this point, Seven was unamused, but it’s not as if he would just stay quiet. He knew too much, after all.

“At least I don’t beg for my ‘Daddy’ to fuck me senseless and fill me up with his–!” Seven was interrupted with a pillow being thrown at him, Zen blushing to the roots of his hair. The hacker guffawed like crazy as he delivered sweet, sweet revenge.

“Hey! Don’t bring that into this conversation!” Zen still had that blush adorning his face as he huffed on the couch and squeezed a pillow in an attempt to relieve himself of this embarrassment. “And how did you know about that?!”

“I’m not the only one with kinks, Zenny~” Seven grinned and poked at Zen, the albino failing to smash his face with the pillow. Escaping the assault, Seven sat on the other end of the couch, a safe space away from the enraged albino. “Jumin loves bragging about you.”

“Ugh, I need to have a talk with that trust fund kid.”

“But hey. It means he loves you a lot, right?” Seven smiled as Zen fiddled with his hair, the blush never leaving his face. A small smile graced the albino’s lips, seemingly in a heavenly world of his own.

“I… I guess… so.” Seven snickered as Zen gave him a glare – he’s probably dying of embarrassment by now. After a few minutes of silence and Zen calming down, he cleared his throat and looked at the hacker.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Seven. Dude, Jumin sometimes forces me to wear his button-up shirts and…” Red eyes flitted around and fingers fiddled with the pillow, Zen spoke in a quieter voice. “I… kind of like it. Being enveloped in his warmth and his scent. It’s… it’s a nice feeling, as if he was around even when I know he’s busy with work. Maybe Yoosung feels the same?”

The albino crawled his way to Seven and grabbed his jacket, the blush going down his neck as Zen tried to formulate a sensible sentence without getting caught up in the embarrassment welling up in his chest. “Don’t tell this to the trust fund. He already has a big enough of an ego.” Seven nodded, his hands up in mock surrender.

“So… Yoosung might feel the same?” Zen nodded, smirking a bit when it was Seven’s turn to blush and scratch his cheek. Ah, kids~ so new at this.

“Just let him steal your clothes, but do tell him you love it.” Seven gave a curt nod, not knowing what to do with this new found information. He was about to ask another question when someone knocked on the door. Zen cursed and rushed around the room, grabbing a coat.

“Oh shit, I forgot! Jumin’s picking me up.” Seven snickered as he was ushered by a flustered albino towards the exit.

“Oh~ a date?” Zen blushed yet again and harrumphed in irritation. This was interesting. He needed details but the albino was more stubborn that he was.

“Shut up. You need to go. Now!” Zen opened the door to reveal a confused Jumin outside. Seven grinned and waved like a kid, letting the albino push him out the door and into the chairman-to-be’s personal space.

“Hiya cat mom! Good to see you here~” The red-head patted Jumin’s shoulder and snickered at the look of confusion on the other man’s face. Grey eyes looked at yellow and Seven found himself tensing up. Oh, shit. He did not like that look.

“Seven? What are you doing in Zen’s apartment?” Seven gulped at the sharp tone of Jumin’s voice, grey eyes glaring at him from the close distance. Seeing as how Seven in trouble, Zen nudged the hacker and placed himself in between the two.

“Nothing, Jumin. Just asking for some relationship advice. He’s just leaving.” Not wanting to further disturb this rare occurrence, Seven snorted and left, a ‘use a condom’ on his lips as he avoided getting hit by whatever Zen threw his way. Jumin was left dumbfounded, blinking at the hacker’s hilarious escape and turning to the albino for an explanation.

“Just… kids discovering their kinks?” He shrugged, not really knowing any better way to put it. Arms snaked around his waist as Jumin smirked and leaned close to whisper against his ear.

“How about we rediscover ours?” Zen’s face was revisited by the blush, he felt like he wouldn’t need to apply make up for tomorrow’s rehearsals if Seven and Jumin decided to visit him. The heir was smirking at him and he swore any closer, his heart wouldn’t take it.

“You…!” Zen lightly slapped the man’s chest, trying to reason out to the ever-thirsty chairman-to-be. “I have rehearsals tomorrow!” Jumin wouldn’t pull back though. Instead, he guided Zen in his apartment and pushed him against the wall.

“I won’t leave marks…” He whispered against translucent skin, ignoring Zen’s cries of _‘you always do’_ and _‘goddammit, you jerk!’_   “…in obvious places.”

“Jumin!” Zen was silenced with a heated kiss, trapped between the wall and the other man. He moaned lightly as his lips were nipped and hands caressed his hips. Shakily, the albino pulled away, panting and brightly blushing. “A-after dinner… please?” Jumin could only smile as Zen averted his gaze.

“Of course, my love.”

***

It had been weeks since that talk with Zen. Weeks of suffering in silence since Seven didn’t have a way to make Yoosung stop wearing his clothes (he wasn’t putting too much of an effort, anyways) and he would end up a stuttering mess if he ever attempted to tell it to the blond.

Seven found himself in a dangerous situation, the dinner on his arms almost falling as he stared at a certain blond curled up on the couch, wearing his pajamas. _His bloody pajamas._ He quickly placed the bags on the counter, not caring even as a few cans of Dr. Pepper rolled from the bags. He couldn’t contain himself anymore and God forgive him for his sins.

Trembling, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the sleeping blond’s lips. It wasn’t enough. He went on top of Yoosung and kissed him more, the reprimanding voice in his mind eerily silent. He slipped his hands under the top, caressing the supple skin. The hacker shivered when his sleeping prey moaned into the kiss, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

Moments later, Seven could feel the blond’s hands, trembling and cupping his face. He pulled away, looking at Yoosung’s half-lidded eyes, panting and looking rather flustered. He tried to say something but Seven was too out of it to notice, going back to claim those lips over and over again, drowning in Yoosung’s muffled moans and sweet, sweet scent mixed with his.

His lover was just a trembling mess beneath him and Seven couldn’t help as that same possessive feeling grow within him as he watched, straddling the blond and unbuttoning the pajama top.

“Sae…young.” Yoosung was staring, shivering at the heated gaze Seven had on him. Was seeing him in these clothes enough to make the hacker lose control? His heart was thumping hard in his chest as the man on top of him ran his fingers all over his chest, brushing against his nipples and making him moan. There was a smirk on Seven that almost seemed sadistic – ah, this wasn’t good. He was hard and the hacker wasn’t doing anything.

Seven, on the other hand, knew what his cute little lover wanted. But no, he wouldn’t give it just yet. Not after those weeks he endured seeing him in his clothes – _there was even one time when Yoosung was wearing nothing but his oversized shirt_ – and doing absolutely nothing but cuddle. He was trying to keep this need under wraps but this blond just had to make him snap.

Yoosung whimpered as Seven grinded against him and yelped when the red-head made a mark on his shoulder. He tugged on the shirt, but Seven wasn’t letting him remove it. All he could do was gasp and mewl at the sweet torture he was subjected under. Nips and bites were littered all over his chest but Yoosung wanted more. _God, he wanted so much more._

“Sae… please!” He groaned after Seven bit his neck. It might leave a rather obvious mark tomorrow but he didn’t care. He wanted more of Seven but it wasn’t being granted and that was frustrating him.

“Not yet, Yoosung.” The blond whined, tears forming in his eyes as Seven palmed him through the fabric. Yoosung’s hips were bucking, trying to get more of that delicious friction, begging _‘please’_ and _‘Sae, I want it.’_ Finally, the hacker’s hand slipped inside the pants – groaning at the fact that Yoosung went commando – and pumped his cock.

Seven watched with a kind of sadistic satisfaction as his lover made such arousing noises, drool dripping down his chin and eyes darkened by lust. God Almighty, he wanted to take a picture but the last time he did that, Yoosung didn’t want to be touched for days. Not even a cuddle! So he won’t~

“Saeyoung! More, please!” Seven chuckled as he pumped faster, Yoosung pulling him in for a messy, heated kiss yet again. Frantic hands found purchase on his hair, tugging and patting. The blond pulled away, keening at a particularly rough tug, breathlessly calling his name over and over again until he spilled in the red-head’s hand and pajama pants.

“Heh~ Yoosung, who told you to sully my pants?” Yoosung shivered, an apology on his lips but was silence by Seven’s cum-coated fingers. He immediately licked them clean, taking them into his mouth and sucking. He moaned while looking at his boyfriend’s twinkling eyes. “A bad boy needs to be punished, right?”

 _Oh, God._ Yoosung just came but he could feel himself getting hard again. Seven was in the mood for playing and how he loved it when Seven would get rough with him. Practically begging to be punished, Yoosung reached up to take Seven’s glasses off. He unceremoniously dropped the hacker’s glasses on the floor, earning a glare from golden eyes.

The blond whined when the fingers were pulled away from his mouth, but he couldn’t react when his pants were suddenly removed. He shivered at the cold air, his hands clinging on Seven’s shirt. He yelped when his ass was spanked, the man above him smirking. Tears fell from violet eyes as Yoosung could only gasp and whine, Seven alternating from spanking him and kneading his ass, fingers teasing his rim.

“N-no… no t-teasing.” The blond reached down to hold unto one of Seven’s hands. He gulped at the intense look on those yellow eyes he loved. “P-put your fingers in, Sae… _please!_ ” Yoosung thought he was free from the teasing with Seven smiling warmly at him, pulling him for a hug. The blond could only yelp as he was suddenly straddling Seven, the hacker handing him the bottle of lube, a bright smile on his face. _Oh no._

Seven grinned as he watched Yoosung flush, the lube _innocently_ on his hand. “Yoosung has to show me just how much of a good boy he is then~” His blond stuttered, hands trembling and eyes frantic. He settled his hands on his lover’s hips, steady and firm and leaned to whisper against the red ear. “Yoosung’s not a good boy?”

Biting his lip, Yoosung shook his head. He was a good boy – _he was Seven’s good boy_. He lathered his fingers with the sweet scented lube, trembling from the mere thought of pleasuring himself in front of his lover. Inserting a finger, he released a sigh, nerves wrecking his body and made his mind buzz. He kept himself close, pushing himself against Seven’s body as he moved his finger. He panted against the hacker’s ear, before he licked and nibbled.

Yoosung had three fingers in now, but it still felt lacking. He whimpered, burying his face against the crook of Seven’s neck. The scent of sweat, Dr. Pepper and something distinctly Seven filled him, distracted him from prepping himself. He didn’t notice when he stopped, didn’t notice when he started rubbing himself against the red-head like a pup in heat. All he knew was that Seven smelled so good, he wanted to stay.

Seven, on the other hand, chuckled at Yoosung’s antics. He didn’t know his scent incited that kind of reaction from Yoosung, but maybe he should’ve expected that. Deeming it enough, he unzipped his pants and sighed. He lathered his cock in lube and while the other was distracted, he slowly entered the blond.

Yoosung was out of it by this time, merely letting his need instruct his body on what to do. The hacker watched as Yoosung screamed, hips moving on their own, the smaller body bouncing – riding his cock. He didn’t even need to move – the hands on this lover enough to tell Yoosung exactly what he wanted.

It didn’t take long for Yoosung to look at him with need – for him to beg.

Seven loved it when the gamer would let go, begging for _more_ , _harder_ , _deeper_. The blond loved pain and he loved rough sex – what an adorable masochist. How he’d beg to be spanked, scratched and bitten – Seven would catch the blond sometimes staring at the bite marks on his body with an openly adoring look – and it only spurned him to do better, praise him as _the_ _good boy he was_.

He watched with feral lust as Yoosung rode him, thrusting hard against his prostate. He licked, sucked, and bit on every patch of skin his mouth could reach as he was drowned in the lewd sounds his boyfriend was making. He could feel himself coming undone, so he spanked and kneaded that supple ass, Yoosung’s cries becoming screams.

“S-Sae! I-I’m…!” The body on top of him tensed up, cumming hard on their chests. Seven growled at the tightening walls around his cock and came, filling up the blond’s insides. They stayed a few seconds – or was it minutes – unmoving and catching their breaths. Seven kissed Yoosung’s trembling body, from his chest up to his neck until he reached the lips he loved kissing.

“I love you, my cute little Yoosung~”

***

“So… what was that about?” Yoosung muttered as he nibbled on HBC, snuggled tight in a blanket on the couch with soft piano playing on the stereo. As much as he loved going wild, it was always the aftercare that made Yoosung’s heart leap and be all fluttery and warm. Even though he would tell his boyfriend he was alright, Seven won’t take no for an answer and would proceed to spoil him rotten.

“I…” Seven gulped, steeling his nerves as he turned to look at the blond. “…like seeing you in my clothes.”

“I know~” Yoosung giggled and munched on a piece of HBC while Seven blinked.

_What?_

“It was a hunch at first, seeing as you’d always be a blushing mess when I wore your shirt or your jacket.” Yoosung said it as if it was one of the most natural things to happen in his life, sounding as happy as a kid. “Then Zen hyung texted me and my guess was confirmed~”

“It took you too long to act, you know~?” Seven was so close to whipping out a rosary and start praying then and there as he listened even more, his jaw nearly falling to the floor. “Though, I wasn’t expecting you to attack a defenseless person.”

_Okay. That’s it._

Yoosung was left laughing on the couch as Seven, in all his half-naked glory, knelt on the floor praying to the Lord Almighty to forgive him for his sins. He wasn’t able to finish his prayers though when his minx of a lover coaxed him back in his embrace, begging for another round since he _wanted a reward for being a good boy_.

Surely, God would forgive him… right?

***

“Yoosung, is that…?” Zen pointed at the shirt using his spoon as Yoosung blinked at him. They were out on a double date – courtesy of Seven baiting Jumin to agree to this (in hopes of seeing Zen and Yoosung be all cute as the hyung and dongsaeng they are.) They weren’t disappointed, seeing as Zen was attentive to Yoosung in even the littlest of ways.

“Sae’s shirt~” Jumin raised an eyebrow as Zen laughed, Yoosung beaming brighter than before. He stole this red shirt before Seven could notice. Besides, he needed to get back at the hacker for the teasing he was subjected to.

“He’s going to be a blushing mess later on.”

_Needless to say, Seven was as red as his hair during the whole duration of the date._

**Author's Note:**

> Lord Almighty, forgive me for I have sinned and will be sinning for the rest of my life. amen.


End file.
